Oportunidad
by Yume Fujimi
Summary: Kaoru ha de casarse con otro hombre que no es Kenshin... que hará este al respecto?.KK.Oneshot.Este es mi primer fic,dejad reviews por favor.


Atención: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece a Nobuhiro Watsuki, si me perteneciera a mi habria mucho más Kaoru y Kenshin en la serie...

Dedicado a... mi mejor amiga Olympia, gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, por darme ánimos y ser mi apoyo, te quiero mucho.

Oportunidad.

Habían transcurrido 3 años desde la ultima batalla y parecía que en el aquel lugar no pasara el tiempo; cada objeto seguía en su lugar, inamovible y perfecto como el primer día, y cada persona continuaba con sus quehaceres diarios.

Aquella mañana se podían escuchar los insultos de un discípulo a su sensei y, a su vez, gritos en forma de contestación de esta mientras que dos hombres parecían encontrarse cómodamente, a pesar de aquel jaleo; uno comiendo y bebiendo sin parar y el otro, lavando ropa… día típico en el dojo Kamiya.

(Dentro del gimnasio)

**Yahiko, te he dicho muchas veces que debes de respetar más a tu sensei… de lo contrario pueden suceder cosas como esta…**- Kaoru estaba de pie, vestida con su habitual traje de entrenamiento, en sus manos llevaba su bokken y su cara reflejaba una total satisfacción…

**Estúpida vieja bruja, esta vez te has pasado… no me tenias que haber dado tan fuerte. No eres nada femenina, no me extraña que Kenshin aún no se te haya declarado… ¡yo preferiría casarse con una mula!**- cuando Yahiko finalizó su "discurso" se dio cuenta del error, había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Lo supo al ver como los ojos de Kaoru pasaban de la ira a la tristeza más absoluta.

**Venga enano, recuerda que tienes turno en el Akabeko y no querrás llegar tarde… Tsubame se enfadara…** - Yahiko asintió y se marcho para el restaurante, mientras Kaoru se quedaba pensativa por las palabras del chico.

En otro lado del dojo, concretamente en el jardín, Kenshin continuaba lavando la ropa y Sanosuke, con el estomago lleno, parecía más animado…

**Mira Kenshin, el mocoso este ya se va a ver a su amor… ¡A este paso seguro que el chico se declara antes que tú a Jo-chan! ¡Jaja**!- Mientras Sano reía a carcajadas por su propio chiste, el pelirrojo se sonrojaba cada vez más y más… lo que hacia que Sano no perdiera la sonrisa ni un instante.

**¡Oro Sano, no digas esas cosas!. Kaoru-dono puede escuchar.**

Al salir Yahiko del dojo, se podía ver claramente como tres personas, un anciano más dos niñas, entraban y saludan abiertamente a los integrantes de aquella casa.

**¡Ohayou gozaimasu (muy buenos días)!, ¿que tal va todo?**- decía un doctor Gensai muy sonriente- **Tengo muchas tareas pendientes y poco tiempo, necesito hablar con Kaoru así que si no os molesta os dejo aquí un momento a las niñas**.

**No hay ningún problema, Kaoru-dono se encuentra el gimnasio, si quiere le aviso de su llegada y…**

**No te preocupes, ya la veo desde aquí**- El doctor llamo a Kaoru y le hizo entender que quería hablar con ella en privado. Era un asunto delicado e importante como para tratarlo delante de todos…

(En una de las habitaciones del dojo)

**Kaoru, sé que eres toda una mujer desde hace bastante tiempo… no obstante, sabes que por petición de tu padre yo me he dedicado a ayudarte y protegerte todo lo que he podido pero ya es tiempo de que pienses en el futuro. Durante un tiempo tuve esperanzas que tal vez Kenshin y tú… pero veo que sigue corriendo el reloj y no avanza tu relación con él. **

**¿ De que estas hablando? ¿ que me estas queriendo decir?**

**Tu padre se preocupo de pensar esto por ti, bien sabes que el matrimonio de tus padres fue arreglado…**

**¿Matrimonio? ¿ arreglado?-** Kaoru no encajaba las explicaciones del doctor, solo acertaba a decir algunas palabras…

**Tienes ya 21 años, normalmente las chicas de tu edad ya están casadas o con pretendiente… y siento ser duro hija mía pero tú nunca has tenido novio**.- La cara de Kaoru iba palideciendo… parecía que aquella "charla" iba a conducir a alguna parte… - **Sé que eres una buena chica y que tienes buenas cualidades, cocinar no es una de ellas… Eres la propietaria de un dojo y lo mantienes con tus estudiantes… ¡ningún hombre te dejara escapar! Ya veras como encontramos un pretendiente enseguida y…**

**¿QUEEE?**- el grito de Kaoru fue tan sonoro que no es exagerado decir que el dojo se estremeció…

**Tranquilízate, no te pongas así… a veces las cosas no son tan malas como parecen… tus padres fueron felices… y piensa en esto como en la ultima voluntad de tu padre, que en paz descanse…**

A la vez que el doctor consolaba y convencía a Kaoru de hacer lo más conveniente, según su criterio, el resto comentaba:

**¿ Has visto Ayame que grito ha pegado Kaoru? Han debido ser muy malas noticias para ella…**- Antes de que la otra niña le contestase Kenshin las mando a jugar cerca del árbol, con la excusa de que así podría tender la ropa mejor. Las niñas accedieron aun sabiendo que lo que pretendía, realmente, era hablar con su amigo Sano a solas sobre lo sucedido.

**¿ De que hablaran?. No estará Jo-chan preñada… - **Sano lo miraba con ojos acusadores y con ironía en sus palabras.

**Sano…, no empieces…**- Un brillo dorado surgía de los ojos de Kenshin.

**¡Hey pelirrojo! No aceptas ni una broma… pero sea lo que sea me muero de curiosidad y conociendo a Kaoru seguro que no nos lo cuenta. Si estuviera el mocoso investigaríamos como hacemos siempre y todo eso…**

**No hará falta Sano, la conversación ha acabado. Gensai esta recogiendo a las niñas… y se va ya para la clínica.**

**¿Ya? Y que pasa con la investigación secreta que "habíamos planeado"?.**

**Me temo que no podrá ser…- **el pelirrojo sonreía feliz.

**Pues viendo la cara de Jo-chan me temo que esto no ha hecho más que empezar.**

Kenshin se giró para observar más detenidamente a Kaoru, ella se veía seria, cabizbaja y muy pensativa. No hacia falta ser un genio para adivinar que algo no marchaba bien.

**Kaoru-dono, se encuentra bien? Ha ocurrido algo malo? Necesita cualquier cosa? Si quiere le puedo preparar un baño de agua caliente…**

**Joder Kenshin! No la agobies más… A ver, preciosa… se puede saber que ha pasado para que tengas esa cara de lela???**

**Bueno yo… veréis…**- a Kaoru le temblaba la voz, aun no asimilaba la noticia y ya debía de dar explicaciones; no pudo soportarlo y decidió callar, al menos hasta que no tuviera mas remedio que comunicar la noticia.- **Solo es que el doctor me ha dado una noticia inesperada, nada malo en el fondo, creo… y estoy bien, Kenshin no debes preocuparte tanto por los demás…**

**Hai Kaoru-dono.**

**Bien pues todo resuelto, por cierto que…**

**Lo siento chicos, me voy… necesito hablar con Megumi sobre … cosas, ya sabéis…Ja ne**!-Boquiabiertos, ambos seguían con la mirada de lejos como Kaoru corría hacia la salida de la vivienda.

Aun corriendo Kaoru continuaba pensando, y eso la estaba torturando; necesitaba hablar con alguien. En unos minutos su vida y su futuro habían tomado un giro inesperado; iba a comprometerse, comprometerse y casarse con un desconocido, con alguien a quien no amaba, con alguien que no era Kenshin. No podía creerlo, en su interior siempre pensó que contaría matrimonio con él, tanto tiempo juntos… tantas cosas vividas. A ella, más de una vez, se le habían notado esos sentimientos por Kenshin y al rurouni también, para ella y los demás estaba claro; Kenshin y Kaoru han de estar juntos siempre y casarse, lo demás vendría por si solo, entonces ¿ por que no ha sido así? Algo fallaba en su cabeza y mientras que sus pensamientos cada vez resultaban más confusos, su corazón se partía en mil pedazos.

(En la clínica)

**Pues ya sabes porque lloro Megumi y porque estoy así, jamás había imaginado que podía pasarme esto… Tú tienes 27 años y no estas casada, tan malo sería que yo tampoco lo estuviera?**

**Kaoru, siempre has sido una debilucha sentimental, pero tranquila que estoy a tu lado. Yo no me caso porque me niego a compartir una vida con el vago, estúpido cabeza de gallo… ¿ quien querría un marido que no para de comer y beber sake y que todo el dinero que tiene lo apueste en el juego?. Déjalo, prefiero estar soltera, jaja!**- Megumi se reía con esas orejas de zorro que le salen en la cabeza en contadas ocasiones.

**Gracias amiga, siempre me haces sonreír… aunque no entiendo muy bien tu relación con Sano, os acostáis juntos y hacéis vida de pareja sin estar casados y os hacéis llamar amigos; en fin tu sabrás pero normal no es…**

**Cierto, pero así es más divertido! Y volviendo a tu problema, creo que no hay mal que por bien no venga…**

**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Imaginate la cara de Kenshin cuando le digas que te vas a casar con un desconocido… no lo aceptara, no puede hacerlo! Su dulce Kaoru en manos de vete tu a saber quien… es perfecto! Se te declarara y os casareis los dos, ya no existirá problema…**

**Kami-sama! Eso puede ser cierto que pase! Quizá sea el empujón que Ken necesita para declararse y olvidarse de su pasado… Voy a hablar ya mismo con el doctor, hay una boda que preparar…**

Sucedió lo esperado, Kaoru hablo con Gensai dando su visto bueno al asunto de manera que este fue encargándose de encontrar el pretendiente adecuado. Respecto a lo demás, todo sucedía con relativa normalidad, relativa por el estado de nerviosismo de Kaoru; como no sabían nada aun sobre su futuro compromiso no achacaban su estado de ánimo a nada particular, hasta aquella noche…

(Salón Dojo)

**Me encanta que hagas este tipo de cenas Kaoru-chan, me gusta vernos a todos reunidos y no solo en mi restaurante.**

**Si veras Tae, esta tampoco es que sea una cena normal… digamos que os he hecho venir por una razón especifica…** - Kaoru comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, notaba como entre ellos se dirigían miradas sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando, por fin el doctor se decidió hablar:

**Lo que pretende decir Kaoru es que hoy vais a conocer a alguien muy importante para su vida y su futuro…**

**¿Quién es Kaoru-chan? ¿Un familiar?-** Las niñas no paraban de preguntarle emocionadas por conocer a alguien nuevo.

**¿Un familiar? , podría decirse que si, ¿no crees?**- Gensai miraba a Kaoru, ella solo callaba- **Veréis, lo cierto es que va a venir un hombre al dojo, exactamente no se quien es porque nunca le he visto y se que es de otra ciudad. El caso es que este hombre y Kaoru van a casarse.**

Exactamente no se sabe cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el silencio cada vez se hacia mas evidente y el aire se volvía mas espeso… nadie se atrevía a hablar, la noticia había sido impactante, excepto para Megumi que ya iba preparada.

**Creo que lo he entendido mal**- Este era Sano, no daba crédito a las palabras del anciano y pensó que se estaba volviendo loco.- **Dices que nuestra Jo-chan se va a casar con un tío que ni conoce y que ese va a venir aquí a presentarse… ¿aquí? ¿Con Kenshin y nosotros delante? No puede ser, es una broma. Jo-chan nunca haría algo así, no tiene sentido, si ella no esta enamorada, ¿por que tendría que casarse?**

**Entiendo lo que dices Sanosuke, pero debes pensar más en Kaoru. Ella ya tiene 21 años, esta en edad de casarse y de empezar a pensar en una familia; esa fue la voluntad de su padre y yo estoy muy de acuerdo, por eso me he visto obligado a tomar esta decisión. No os preocupéis, se que el joven que va a venir es de una familia muy buena y que trabaja para la policía, no habrá ningún problema.**

**¿Estas de acuerdo con eso Jo-chan? Y tu Kenshin, ¿no me puedo creer que no digas nada? Yo me opongo a esa boda…!no puedo permitirlo! Por cierto zorrita, tu no tienes unos cuantos años más que Kaoru?**- Sanosuke solo consiguió como respuesta un buen chichón por parte de Megumi. Kenshin no articulaba palabra y Kaoru cada vez estaba con la cabeza y moral más hundidas. Yahiko prefirió callar a petición de Tsubame y Tae que solo pensaban en lo mal que se estaría sintiendo Kaoru en aquellos momentos. Las niñas, casi como siempre, no se enteraron demasiado de lo que estaba ocurriendo y como estaban cansadas se fueron a dormir.

En la entrada del dojo, comenzaron a escucharse unos golpes en la puerta… y una voz fuerte de un hombre:

**Konbanwa! (Buenas noches). Hay alguien en el dojo? **

**Si, vamos para a recibirle en seguida** – Gensai cogió de la mano a Kaoru y casi arrastrándola la llevaba hacia la entrada. – **Tengo ganas de saber quien es este joven…**

Todos fueron a la entrada a recibir al "misterioso" joven que iba a "robarles" a Kaoru, en silencio todos esperaban que ocurriera algo para evitar aquella embarazosa situación y lo que ocurrió fue lo más insólito posible.

Antes de conocer al muchacho, Kenshin se acerco a Kaoru y le dijo delante de todos:

**Solo deseo tu felicidad Kaoru-dono, mucha suerte en tu matrimonio**.

Kaoru dejo de respirar y miró a Megumi, ¿que estaba pasando? ¿Kenshin la dejaría casarse con otro sin más? ¿Ya no la quería?. Volvió a mirar a los ojos de Kenshin como suplicándole que no le hiciera esto, que se merecían ser felices juntos pero el no solo se quedo cabizbajo murmurando las palabras lo siento y perdóname.

**¡Que cosas tiene la vida! No crees Himura? Tú me quitaste a mi hermana y ahora resulta que yo te quito a tu "mujer", jaja!**

**¿Cómo? Yukishiro?**- Kenshin no lo podía creer, era Enishi, el hermano de su adorada Tomoe, ¿que hacia ahí? Y diciendo que le iba a quitar a su Kaoru…

**Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos, y esto ha resultado ser una maravillosa sorpresa. No sabia que el azar iba a escoger a Kaoru-san como mi futura esposa, estoy casi tan sorprendido como todos vosotros…-** Ahora si que aquel ambiente parecía estar tenso… ya no solo es que Kaoru iba a casarse con el "consentimiento" de Kenshin, sino además su prometido era Enishi; aquel que años antes había intentado volar el dojo y hacer sufrir al rurouni lo indecible.

**¡Nos hemos vuelto todos locos o que! ¿como que Kaoru va a casarse con el psicópata este? **– Yahiko no podía más, estaba realmente enfadado, casi no podía controlar su ira.

**Pero no estabas en la cárcel, ¿ no me digas que te han soltado porque alegaste enajenación mental?**- Sano ya pensaba que aquello rozaba cerca de lo absurdo.

**Idiotas, en verdad nunca estuve en la cárcel. Me limite a colaborar con la policía y así todas mis "deudas" quedaron saldadas. Ahora soy uno de los buenos…**

**Entonces, ya os conocíais?. Mucho mejor! Pero podríamos seguir charlando durante la cena… **- Parecía que el doctor Gensai no entendía bien la situación y lo único que pretendía era calmar los humos.

**Una mierda voy a cenar con este tío! Vamos a echarle de aquí…**

**Espera Yahiko, cálmate y piensa, el se arrepintió de lo que hizo y ya ha pagado sus problemas con la justicia. Sabes que aquí no juzgamos a la gente por su pasado así que vayamos a cenar y hablaremos de todo con paciencia**.- Kaoru no sabia que más decir para solventar los ánimos; estaba deshecha y perdida. Enishi seria su marido! Es cierto que ya había convivido con él unos días y sabia que no le podía hacer ningún daño pero ella solo pensaba en Kenshin y en su aparente apatía respecto a ella. Más tranquilos todos, avanzaron al salón:

**Así que a esto es lo que se le llama la ironía de la vida…**- dijo Megumi. Ella tampoco podía imaginarse que Ken fuera tan reacio a declararse a Kaoru, ¿ no la quería al fin y al cabo?

La cena transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Todos los integrantes del dojo hacían preguntas a Enishi a cerca de su nueva vida y de porque un matrimonio concertado, este les respondía abiertamente:

**Estaba cansado de viajar por todo el país y pensé que ya era hora de formar un hogar. En mi familia es costumbre que todos nos casemos por este tipo de matrimonio, no es raro que yo también lo practique. Concerté un matrimonio y la suerte me ha traído hasta aquí; la verdad, no me imaginaba que Kaoru-san seguiría soltera… Respecto a nuestro asunto Himura, quedo zanjado el día que leí entero el diario de mi hermana, mis dudas quedaron resueltas y ya no existe un motivo para la venganza. Quédate tranquilo que no luchare más contra ti y menos en esta casa.**

**Me alegra saber que has reconducido tu vida, te felicito**- Kenshin no sabia si fiarse de la palabra de Yukishiro pero no tenia mas remedio que creerle, por ahora.

Una vez acabada la cena, Enishi pidió permiso a Gensai para dar un paseo a solas con Kaoru a fin de hablar con más calma sobre su compromiso.

Tae y Tsubame, después de dar la enhorabuena a la "pareja", se marcharon a casa acompañadas por el doctor y un Yahiko bastante malhumorado. Ahora solo quedaban en el salón Megumi, Sanosuke y Kenshin.

**No se que tienes en la cabeza Ken, Jo-chan se te va con otro y tu no solo te quedas sin hacer nada sino que encima le deseas la "mayor felicidad"… Y con Yukishiro! Porque no le dices nada? Seguro que ella lo esta esperando.**

**Por una vez el idiota este tiene razón, Ken-san, debes hacer lo que te dicte el corazón. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vivís juntos y Kaoru se cansa de esperar. Es totalmente lógico que otros hombres la pretendan, lo que no puede ser es que hagas como el perro del Hortelano, ni comes ni dejas comer… Kaoru necesita ser amada.**

**Lo se, pero tengo miedo de hacerle daño. Sé que la quiero y que estoy enamorado de ella desde hace mucho sin embargo ella merece tener a alguien mejor a su lado…**

**Claro como el loco de Enishi!**

**Sano… ahora estoy algo confuso… Sé que no quiero que este con otro hombre que no sea yo.**

**Ah si? Pues mientras tu estas confuso ellos están juntos, haciendo a saber que "cosas"… Espabila! Y no seas tan cobarde. No me puedo creer que este frente a Battossai, una leyenda viviente, ¡que vergüenza! Ya estas pensando en un plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

En un camino de las principales calles de la ciudad caminaban Enishi y Kaoru; iban uno al lado del otro, rozándose a penas hombro con hombro. Al principio su conversación era fría y monótona, la típica en cualquiera de estos casos, no obstante, a medida que pasaba la noche mejoro notablemente, ya hablaban casi con confianza e incluso se podía escuchar alguna risa por parte de ambos, la charla no podía ir mejor.

**Kaoru-san, siempre me has parecido una mujer admirable. Proteges y cuidas a los de tu alrededor como si de tu propia familia se tratase, estaría más que encantado si aceptases ser mi mujer. Yo te puedo dar todo lo que desees, más que ningún otro hombre y prometo amarte siempre, además de que jamás me separaría de tu lado. Se que pensaras que es precipitado que diga que estoy locamente enamorado de ti pero es verdad; cuando nos conocimos me fije en tu fortaleza y en tu coraje a la hora de amar a Himura, me moría de celos. Me he percatado que tu corazón aun le pertenece sin embargo si me dieses una oportunidad, una tan sola… te demostraría y te haría ver que a mi lado ese Himura no te merece y que no te ama lo suficiente de lo contrario habría impedido este encuentro y, anteriormente, el matrimonio concertado. Piensalo Kaoru, por favor, te quiero.**

**Yo… yo… en verdad, no se que decir. Nunca ningún hombre se me había declarado y estoy algo nerviosa… Es muy halagador todo lo que me has dicho, te lo agradezco. Pienso que quizá algún día podría lograr enamorarme de ti pero así no funcionan las cosas Enishi. Me estaría engañando a mí misma y, lo que es aún peor, a ti; yo amo a Kenshin, no puedo traicionar a mi corazón, los sentimientos nacen no se hacen. Aunque el no me ame, te lo tenia que contar… no quiero que sufras como lo he hecho yo. Por favor, perdóname por no corresponderte y si aun así me quieres como esposa, aceptare y te respetare como al mejor de los maridos.**- Las lagrimas de Kaoru se hicieron evidentes, se sentía triste y vacía, como un cuerpo sin alma. Quedo mas que demostrado durante aquella noche que Kenshin no la quería más que como una amiga o , en su defecto, una hermana. Ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, el pelirrojo había decidido por los dos…

Mientras pensaba en su desdicha, Yukishiro la abrazó y , por un momento, se sintió protegida, " _casi como en los brazos de Kenshin_", y escucho como su "novio" le susurraba unas palabras al oído:

**Tranquila, verás como sale todo bien y en nada volverás a sonreír como antes. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz**.- La miro a los ojos fijamente, sonriendo, y se inclinó para besarla, primero en la frente y luego en los labios. Se separo de ella delicadamente, deshaciendo aquel cálido abrazo y se marcho lentamente, "_adiós, Kaoru-san_"

**Enishi, que? Que ocurre?**- Kaoru no entendía nada. Hace unos minutos se le estaba declarando y ahora se iba.

**Kaoru-dono…**

**Kenshin???** – Kaoru se dio la vuelta y allí estaba él, su Kenshin, nervioso y con la mirada inquieta no hacia más que temblar. Había llegado hasta donde estaban ellos casi a la mitad de su conversación, pudiendo escuchar todo lo que se decían y este ya pensaba casi en lo peor. Kaoru lo miraba, ahora sentía una mezcla de sentimientos dentro de ella…

**Sumimasen (perdóname) Kaoru-dono, he sido un estúpido y un cobarde. No podía ver más allá de mis preocupaciones y miedos. Estaba tan sumido en el pasado que se me olvido vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro, en ti. Jamás te lo he dicho pero te quiero, yo no puedo darte muchas cosas, solo lo que ves y ya sabes lo que implica estar a mi lado… Así que, por favor, si aun puedo hacer algo para arreglarlo… lo que sea, dímelo. No quiero perderte Kaoru, te amo demasiado.**

**Oh, Kenshin**!- Kaoru lloraba lo indecible- **no puedo creerlo, eres un estúpido! Porque has tardado tanto? Estaba imaginándome una vida sin ti y eso me estaba destrozando por dentro, me lo has hecho pasar francamente mal… nunca me vuelvas hacer esto…**

**Hai Kaoru-dono.**

**Y deja de llamarme así de una vez! Antes no me gustaba como sonaba pero ahora es que resulta hasta inapropiado…**

**Oro???**

**Claro, acaso a tu futura esposa la vas a llamar señorita…**

**Oro??????**

**Acaso no te me has declarado???**

**Hai, Kaoru-do… Kaoru. Pero aun no lo hemos hablado con el doctor y no te lo he pedido formalmente…**

**No importa, lo realmente importante es lo que sentimos, no importa como o cuando me lo pidas… lo único que quiero es casarme contigo Ken porque yo también te amo.**

**En ese caso Kaoru**- el pelirrojo la cogió de las manos, en una de ellas deposito un suave beso- **quieres ser mi mujer?**

**HAI! Kami-sama lo he estado deseando desde aquel incidente del anillo dentro del pez!**- Kenshin rió, que paciencia debía tener esa mujer con el-

**Lo que me recuerda que aun no tengo un anillo que ofrecerte…**

**Déjalo, después de la ultima vez prefiero el modo tradicional, menos riesgos**- Ambos reían y se abrazan sonrojados-

**Kaoru, eres preciosa…** - Al fin la miro a los ojos y supo que había llegado el momento que tanto había anhelado, su primer beso. Sus labios se rozaban poco a poco, comenzaron a sentir el tibio aliento del otro mientras que Kenshin con la lengua fue acariciando levemente la boca de Kaoru, estaban disfrutando de aquel momento. Sin poder esperar más juntaron boca con boca mientras que con las manos agarraban la cabeza del otro para profundizar más, si cabía, aquel primer beso. La pasión se hizo notar y tuvieron que parar, aquello iba demasiado rápido para ser su único y primer encuentro como pareja.

Decidieron regresar al dojo, era demasiado tarde para estar paseando por la ciudad. Cuando llegaron, a pesar de no tener nada de sueño, decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones para acostarse. Kaoru estaba muy exaltada con todo aquello de su nueva vida con Ken y este necesitaba "calmarse", no quería hacer nada de lo que se pudieran arrepentir, al fin y al cabo, se habían prometido y tenían una vida muy larga que compartir, no corría prisa nada mas.

(En casa de Sano)

**Crees que se habrá declarado? Parecia decidido pero como a veces resulta ser tan baka… a ver si solo le ha dicho un par de, Oro? Ahora me muero por saber… y no puedo dormir!**

**Estúpido cabeza de pollo, vale que tu no duermas pensando en eso y cuidado que no se te recaliente el cerebro… ¡pero que culpa tengo yo para que no me dejes descansar!… al contrario que tu yo trabajo y necesito el dinero porque tengo bocas que alimentar…por cierto, dentro de unos cuantos meses… habrá otra.**

**Otra??? Que quieres decir? No me jodas! Zorrita, escucha! Ahora si que no voy a poder dormir…**

FIN.

P.D: Dejarme reviews para ver si os ha gustado y si quereis que haga más historias.Arigatou.Ja ne!


End file.
